


Helpless

by PontiusHermes



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: After Rape/Non-con, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Gen, Helplessness, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, No graphic rape/Non-con, Sad, Shuffle Challenge, Tears, Trauma, i dreamed a dream, no graphic violence, non-romantic, poor suga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 09:47:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6900955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PontiusHermes/pseuds/PontiusHermes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suga after being sexually assaulted.<br/>There is no real mention of the assault, and nothing graphic.<br/>I know I am the worst person in the world, but this was a Shuffle Challenge, and I got 'I Dreamed a Dream' and this was the first thing that occurred to me.<br/>I'm sorry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Suga shook, as if from cold that he did not feel, and realised numbly that tears were sliding down his cheeks. He felt horribly open, for want of a better description, as though his heart had been opened and its contents displayed to the world, leaving him with emptiness. And there was a dreadful sense of not knowing what to do, or who to tell, or how to do anything at all. Just helplessness, floating in the ocean, battered by the waves, with no way to get to shore. He picked up his phone, eventually, rang a number, and was relieved to hear an answer.

'Daichi? I need your help…'


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I decided I couldn't leave poor Suga like that, so I went to the next song, and I was in luck.  
> This was written to 'Somebody Told Me.'  
> I hope this heals a few broken hearts.

Daichi came as soon as Suga hung up. The tears in his friend's voice had been painful to listen to. How could something so horrible happen to someone so sweet?

Suga answered the door on the first knock, and Daichi had a suspicion that he had been waiting just behind it. His heart melted at the confusion in Suga's eyes. He was ushered in quickly, and his friend shut the door as though afraid of what else might come in. He was still crying.

'Suga? Come here.' It was a suggestion. Daichi enveloped the setter in his arms, but Suga shuddered and backed away, eyes wild. 'Shh. It's alright. I'm not going to hurt you. Come on.' Suga came tentatively back, and relaxed into the captain's protective embrace. Daichi stroked his hair, and Suga felt his heartbeat slow to something more normal. They stayed there together as the light faded, and faded, and faded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! :D
> 
> Pontius

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.  
> I apologise.
> 
> Pontius


End file.
